The Muse
by Nightongale
Summary: Kerrigan hates everyone, but is forced to help a beautiful man when his car breaks down near her home. Will this mysterious man allow Kerrigan's cold, dormant heart to beat? And what is so strangly different about him? Find out in "The Muse"
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just to let you all know before you start reading this, this is not about Twilight. Now wait! Let me explain! Yeah, I know, I put this under "Twilight" in the book catagory, but I just wanted you all to know that I got my stories ideas for this book FROM Twilight. It's almost completely different but I got my insperation to make this story from Stephenie Meyer. Oh! And sorry for the CAPITAL LETTERS in the story. I was using "Notepad" so i couldn't put any letters in Italics.

Thank you all for reading.

Now here is "The Muse"! Enjoy. )

Preface

From childhood's hour I have not been As others were; I have not seen As others saw; I could not bring My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken My sorrow; I could not awaken My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
Then- in my childhood, in the dawn Of a most stormy life- was drawn From every depth of good and ill The mystery which binds me still:  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form (When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view.

-Edgar Allan Poe

Chap 1

The morning air was crisp and fresh. It gave off the feeling that sent your heart thrumming into pure bliss. These kind of days were one of the few things that allowed my mind to actually feel the grande sensation of happiness. I always loved to take a walk through the forest that inhabited my land or to just sit and stare at the trees being jostled by the wind. I was also completely content closing my eyes and listening to the birds sing or even the pitter patter of rain-drops.

Happiness was a RARE emotion to go flittering through my veins and I was RARELY a very happy person.

It wasn't that i had had a bad life or anything, I just never really enjoyed it. In my long 19 years of living, I had never found anything of interest. Love, friends, family, or fun were dead words in my vocabulary. The silly, desperate, fools of people end up hurting each other in their make-believe romances, and fake family bonds. It disgusts me.

Get one thing straight, right now.

My name is Kerrigan Night and I am COMPLETE with MYSELF.

I stood up from sitting on the bark of a fallen over sitca spruce that lie in the snow and began to walk through the cold powder toward my lone, solitary cabin of a house.

My home-made cabin stood in the middle of the snowy forest of Montana. I lived close to a small town called Bilings. I puposely moved out into the woods so I could be away from people.

I hated people.

I climbed up my porch and pulled open the front door, slipping of my snow boots before I walked in. Dora, - my beautiful Abyssinian of a friend - padded up to greet me. I sank down to the floor, balancing on the balls of my feet as I stroked her perfect, soft brown fur. She began to run the motor in her chest in response and groomed my free hairless hand as i caressed her.

Dora was one of the other few pleasures life held for me. I could sit for hours just stroking her chocolate fur or rubbing her white underbelly.

What a dog.

The shrill, annoying ring of my telephone struck into my brain like an arrow. I cursed under my breath toward the person who had dared to fire that bow and distruped my minute pleasures.

I stood up abrupty, - a little too abruptly, sending Dora into a startled "Mwrow" - and walked swiftly around the living room couch toward my phone's handset so I could cut off the bell-like protesting my phone was setting off. I pulled the cordless phone to my ear.

"Speak," I demanded, my tone hostile in my aggrivation.

"Kerri?" Asked my boss. Benjimen Bernard, the owner of the only book store in Bilings.

"Speak," I repeated, so much authority in my voice you would think I was the boss.

"I need you to come in tomorrow. I know it's your day off, but if you do this for me, you wont have to show up on Thursday." He seemed to be pleading.

I pondered that for a moment. "Caitlynn?" I asked unesissarily. I knew exactily why she wasn't showing up tomorrow.

"She caught quite a bug. Said she is practicaly living at the toilet."

Well, fine. "Very well, then," I monotoned. I pulled the reciever from my ear and pressed the end button.

That bitch of a Caitlynn was trying to get back at me for not loaning her money for car repairs. I barely knew the woman and she asked me for two-hundred dollars to fix her bumper.

"Please, Kerri? Please? I promise to pay you back when I get the money. I swear." She had pleaded when I had stared her down the first time she had asked.

Even if I had known her, I would have still said no.

She had one thing wrong in her pitiful scheming though, because she wasn't getting me back. I would be getting time in a half while that worthless pig stuffed fatty foods down her throat, watched soap operah's, and pretended to be ill. I laughed out loud at how inane she was. The only reason I had a t.v. was so Icould watch the news every now and then, not to get caught up in over-dramatic love stories that were altogether sickening.

My stomach snarled an interruption. I looked down at Dora, - who was politely waiting at my feet - and smiled.

"Dinner time."

"Mwow-worw"

I laughed at my favorite person and strode into the kitchen to make somthing to eat.

I loved how Dora seemed to know what I was saying. I would talk to her all day and everytime I wouldpause at the end of a sentence, she would respond with a meow. Well, Dora didn't really MEOW. It was always more of an "Mreow." Or a "Mrow-fow." It made her sound more sophisticated and smart. Even though her intelligence was hard to doubt when you heard her perfect, pretty, feline voice. I'de bet my months sallary that you couldn't find a cat in a sixty-thousand mile radius that had vocals more beautiful than Dora's.

I opened up my larger than normal pantry and my keen eyes spotted Dora's cat food. I quickly found a bowl and poured the strangly shaped food pellets into it. She purred while she ate.

Dora wasn't the only one that was hungry. I sat at my kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall, thinking of something I would like to prepare for myself. I was in a very Fettucini Alfredo mood, but I didn't have the ingrediants nor did I have the patience. I finally decided on some instant rice and chicken.

I removed the frozen chicken strips from the freezer and put the slices on a frying pan to cook. I put a lid on the chicken while I made the rice. In fifteen minutes the rice was done, and around six minutes after, the chicken was as well. It took less than that for it to disappear.

****

When I woke up in the morning I mentally cursed Caitlynn for bailing out. I REALLY wanted to go back to sleep, and I briefly considered doing just that. No. That wouldn't be the right thing to do. I had two hours till I had to go to work, so I slid out of bed and walked into my bathroom.

It was one of the tidiest bathrooms you would ever see. Everything was neatly folded and arranged to provid the most room without looking cluttered. The room didn't have any wallpaper, but the wall was painted white; matching the most of the appliances.

I took a shower, enjoying the smell of raspberries in my shampoo. It was a short shower; My showers were always short.

After I had toweled myself off and put on some underwear, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I always had a clear face, only having acne when I was around fourteen; but even then it was never very bad. My long nose arched perfectly between my eyes. My visabilly green eyes.

I had always loved my eyes. They went perfectly with my long lashes. I thought they were my best feature beside my hair, that fell naturally a few inches past my shoulders. It was pitch black and curled slightly; an effect some women spend hundreds of dollars to partially obtain.

I never have put anything on my face besides lotion, and not just because I didn't need it. I just quickly washed my face with a damp washcloth, and went to get dressed.

I found my handbag and went to fetch my car keys when I was fully dressed, wearing blue jeans and an ivory turtleneck that complemented my hair. I gave Athenodora a goodbye pat and she let out an odd "Grouf" in farewell.

I adored my car. It was simple and stylish and didn't take up much room at all. My little Black Sedan. I always kept it clean because I loved how it looked all dark and shiny. I unlocked the door, hoped inside and drove down my gravel driveway.

Even though I lived in the woods, if you followed my driveway, it would only be a five or six minute walk untill you hit Cheary, the old country road that lead to Bilings; Then just a fifteen minute drive to town.

I had just enough time to stop at an Ihop or a Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast; I went with Dunkin' Donuts.

After I finished my food, I headed over to Benjimen's Books. It was on the northern side of town next to a Baskin-Robbins. It was a simple square building with a red roof to catch the attention of drivers.

I fished my keys from my handbag after I locked up my car and went inside to open up.

I noticed Ben had ordered some new books and set them on the counter for me to organize into the shelves. I did just that after putting away my things in the checkout's desk.

The day was starting out very slowly . Only a few customers came in and only two actually bought something. Don't get the wrong idea, I didn't mind at all, I actually preffer being alone. It gave me time to sit at the checkout desk and read from a book of mixed poems from numerious poets.

Oh yeah; I love poetry.

I was quite the poet myself. Nothing proffesional, but it was something I did in my spare time. I would sit outside, listen to the nature humming it's tune and wrote whatever I felt. It was my vice.

As the time progressed, I was starting to feel utterly bored. It happens everytime I'm working. I'm not even in a bored mood when it happens, it's like a mental timer that goes off in my head and then it's overwhelming. I actually resorted to playing solitare on the computer one day, and I hate video games.

When my watch gave an annoying beep, indicationg my lunch break, I hurried out and closed the store for the time being. I desperatly needed to get out and streach my legs. I walked down to the Quiznos that was down the street. I had to cross a few crosswalks but that didnt bother me.

I order the roast beef sub with the brooth dipping sauce. It was wonderful. While I ate my boredom started to ebb. Good, this was just what I wanted, eating always seemed to calm me down. After I had finished and thrown away my liter, I headed back to Benjiman's Books. Even though my trip was extreamily short, I still was late. I was glad when no one was waiting at the doors for me.

I unlocked the door and stashed my handbag in the check-out desk's drawer.

My little lunch trip had satisfied me and I felt very blissful. I was very eager to open up a book and continue reading poetry. Unfortunatly it was only two minutes until I was interupted.

"Excuse me," Said a cool, soothing voice. It reminded me of a water trickling down a stream in the summer. I looked up from my book and stared into cold, ice blue eyes. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I cocked my eyebrow as I took in my intruder. Nevermind to that last thought; HE was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His nose was even straighter than the one occupying my face, and his eyes obviously surpassed mine by a large sprint. His short, black hair was just as fair. It was cute and boyish and it layed on his head perfectly, almost messy. I guessed he never had to do his hair in any odd ways to make it perfect. It was naturaly beautiful.

I stared coldly at him for a long awkward moment. After a while he figured out that I wasn't going to repley.

"Er," He said, his words flowing through his lips with pronounced grace. "Could you point me to the R's"  
I looked back down at my book before I motioned my hand lazily toward the north-east corner of the store. Sure he was undoubtedly beautiful, but that didn't change anything. I still hated him and couldn't wait untill he left so I could be alone with myself again. I heard him stir and I looked up just in time to watch him walk gracefully in the direction I gestured toward. It was amazing the way his legs moved, his movements flowing together with unprofound grace; Somewhere in the back of my head, I wasn't totally convinced he was a man.  
Nothing Human could look so magnificent.

And his eyes... they were utterly sublime.

I looked back down at my book, but I wasn't reading at all, I was in deep thought. He startled me internally when he spoke.

"Will you ring these up for me?" I met his eyes, then looked down at the three books he had stacked infront of me. With an annoyed sigh, I dog-eared my book and began scanning the novels. I had to admitt, he had good taste.

First, I rung up a classic: Phantom of the Opera. I could have cared less for that story, but it wasn't as bad as what I have seen over the years.

Second, was something I very much enjoyed myself: Selected Poems. Not much of a title, but you don't need a very good one when a very famous auther/poet's name is slapped right on the front cover; Edgar Allan Poe.

Last, Dracula. I should have assumed he would check this out. If he enjoyed the Phantom of the Opera, he would probably like Bram Stoker too.

"Twenty-two, ninety-five," I said when I was finished, waiting for him to pay before I handed him the books. He ignored my hostility and reached into his wallet that he had already fished out. He handed me a fifty. I scowled mentally; A twenty and three ones would have been nice. I gave him his change along with his books and then sat down with MY book and started to read again.

"Thank you," He said after a long second or so. It shocked me that he hadn't left. What was he waiting for? I sighed. I should just respond so he'll go away.

I turned to the beautiful eyed man. He was smiling at me.

"Sure," I said, emotionless. I was playing along now; He will probably leave sooner.

The man - which looked to be around his twenties - pulled his eyebrows together and his eyes gave a swift interrogation of my face. I saw numerous emotions flash across his expression, all of them to fast for me to register, and then, he decided on being amused. His perfect brow lifted, and he smiled.

"Have a nice day," He said as he turned on the balls of his feet and left.

I burnt holes in the back of his skull.

****

"Gruh-fow," Athenodora greeted me when I walked in the door. My sour mood instantly evaporated when my eyes met the green of hers. She meowed and purred and rubbed herself against my legs while I hung up my coat and handbag. When my hands were free, I crouched and gently carresed the hair of my furry friend.

The sudden snarling of my insides reminded me of how long I had gone without food, so I stalked over into the kitchen and made some chicken soup.

Nomatter how bad you are felling, your'e never bad enough to befall a hot bowl of Cambells.  
I snarfed down the hot soup before it had enough time to cool off, ignoring the sting as it burned my tongue; I was too tired and I wanted to get some sleep.

When the soup had dissapeared, the bedraggled bowl was sitting alone in the sink, Dora was fed, and the doors were locked, I went into the bathroom to clean up before bed.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, went to the bathroom, and then finally crawled into bed, in total abatement.

Only then, when I was tightly curled under the sheets, did someone decide to knock on my door.

I was furious! I had, - on my day off - given in to Ben's pleas, gone to the store, lolled threw my shift, all the while putting up with the fact that Caitlynn was sprawled out on her couch, passed out with an empty ice-cream carton laying limply in her arms. I had given up on loungeing in the uncommon sunshine, a thick wall of vegitation between me and anything HUMAN, and RIGHT when I want to lay back and rest, SOMEONE had to come and RUIN it for me!

I furiously stomped down the hall and into the living room, fervently hopeing that the short-sighted, soon-to-be-cripple, could hear the loud smack of my slippers.

In my blind rage, I had some difficulty unlocking the dead-bolt, but when it slid aside, I swung open the door and glared into shockingly beautiful, ice-blue eyes.

...............,................................,......................................,....................................,.....................................,...............

Woo!

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and I'm already half way through so it should be VERY soon.

Reviews are love.

-Nightongale 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was having some trouble figuring out what to put Kerrigan through next. :} ( How sadistic of me. :P )**

**I also started using Microsoft Word so editing and everything else is a lot easier. I am assuming it will be much easier to read as well. ;)**

**Anywho, I hope this satisfies your fan-fictionie needs. **

*_In my blind rage, I had some difficulty unlocking the dead-bolt, but when it slid aside, I swung open the door and glared into shockingly beautiful, ice-blue eyes_.*

**Chapter two**

My fury rose and then peeked, and then rose again. I couldn't believe that this man was actually standing at my door right now.

He seemed to be just as shocked as I was, his eyebrows raised in confusion as he recognized me. I returned his stare with mental daggers, cursing his mere existence. There was only two seconds of complete silence before I spoke, my outraged voice hissing in frustration.

"What the _hell _are _you_ doing here?!" I all but screamed. I was furious that this beautiful man had bothered me at all, let alone at eleven-thirty at night.

He recoiled as if I had slapped him, mostly in surprise to my reaction. It took him only a small moment to compose himself before he replied, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Jason Blunte," He said introducing himself, the velvet folds of his voice flowing palliatively, his hand still extended.

Jason. Huh. 'Jason' really did fit him perfectly.

After an awkward pause, he realized I wasn't going to touch him, so he let his arm fall to his side and continued. "My car broke down on Cheary, a few feet from your driveway. I was hoping I could use your phone so I could call for a tow."

He knocked on my door at eleven-thirty at night, and he expected me to let him use my phone?! Oh, if only his I.Q. matched his looks.

I wanted to slam the door into his face so hard that the impact would break his nose. I wanted to call him every bad name I could think of, in every language that I knew. I wanted to get inside my Sedan, and run him over.... And then put it in reverse and do it again... The only thing that kept me from doing these things was the realization that, if I refused to let him call, he would be stuck on my property, miles away from any other houses or gas stations.

Just my luck.

I quickly spun on the balls of my feet, fuming while I snaked around the couch and grabbed the cordless phone. I returned to the door just as quickly, rudely shoving the phone into his hands, then crossing my arms and glaring at him.

The man- Er, _Jason, _ignored my horrible manners and dialed. As if he knew just how to infuriate me more, he took his time while on the phone. I didn't think it was even possible for me to get any angrier.

When he saw me shiver, - me being in a flannel nightgown, and nothing else - he tried to hurry things up. His kindness ebbed some of my fury, but not enough to insure the safety of his life.

When he was finished, he thanked me and returned the phone. I swiped it from his hands and returned it to it's handset. I stomped back to the door where he was still standing and glared even more viciously.

"Need anything else? Perhaps some wine? Would you like me to polish your shoes while you wait?" I spat sadistically, hoping all of my resentment flew with my sarcastic remarks. The man gave a small smile and his brows pulled together into an amused expression.

"No, I think I'll be fine. I would love some iced tea if you have any, though," He said, his lips twitching, trying to hold back laughter.

"Sorry, fresh out," I spat through my clenched teeth. I needed to get this antagonist out of here before I chipped my teeth in frustration. As if he could read my mind, he turned away from me and loped gracefully down my porch steps. He looked over his shoulder and held up his hand in an unmoving wave.

"Thanks for the call." He said as he walked into the darkness. I scowled at his perfection. He winked.

I slammed the door, causing things to rattle and a tremor to slither threw the floor.

* * * * oXo * * * *

It was eight-thirty in the morning when I was awoken by a sickening snap, followed by the gnashing of what sounded like boulders smacking together with intense pressure. The sound from the impact was so loud I jerked up into a sitting position and clamped my hand over my ears, fervently trying to block out the painful noise.

With my hands still cupping my ears, I jumped out of bed and ran into the living room, grabbing the metal baseball bat I kept under my bed on the way. There was another loud smack as my house shook beneath my feet. I unlocked the door, fumbling with the dead bolt, and swung it open.

The sight I saw before me, I will never forget for the rest of my life.

Two men, one perfectly built, and the other seeming to be bigger than a race horse, were rolling around in the dirt, twenty yards away from my porch. They were biting and clawing, punching and kicking each other, yowling and snarling like animals.

The regular looking one rolled over on top of the larger man and raised his fist in the air, preparing to strike. Simultaneously, the big man moved his head to the side and the other brought his fist down and smacked it into the earth as he missed. The ground buckled under his knuckles and his fist slid smoothly into the dirt, causing a decent sized hole.

There was a loud smack, somewhat resembling the sound lightening made when it stroke the ground, as the large man kicked the other one off of him. The man went through the air and crashed into a nearby oak. The tree groaned in protest and it snapped, falling backwards and crashing into the ground, causing more snaps and cracks as it's limbs broke when they met the earth.

I stared, stock still as I took everything in. To be flown out that far, with that much force, had to result in death. So, there I stood, frozen, as the large man stumbled to his feet, wiping away the blood on his face with the back of his hand. I briefly considered running inside, calling the police and hiding in my bathroom until everything was safe, but I knew that I had to stop this before the large man could finish off the other one, if he wasn't dead already.

I gripped my bat tighter in my hands, and took a shaky step forward. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it shut when I saw the, presumed-to-be-dead man rise to his feet. His chest heaved as he coughed quietly, then he spit bloody saliva into the dirt. My mouth hung agape as I stared at the man that should have been dead.

My eyes, on their own accord, drifted back to the man that resembled a body builder, the man that shouldn't have been able to throw someone into the air with so much force, no matter how big he looked. For the first time, I took in his appearance. He was big and lean, with greasy black hair that came slightly passed his ears. He was very tall, making him look ever larger when standing, as impossible as it seemed. He was wearing an old, mangled biker jacket with nothing but a dirty white t-shirt underneath. He was everything but pretty looking.

My breath then caught in my throat as my eyes yet again, drifted back to the man that was now laboring to breath.

The man that was propelled into the tree, was none other than the blue-eyed, black-haired beauty that presented himself on my doorstep only hours ago. What was his name? Jason. That was it.

"The _hell _!" I screamed in complete confusion, angling my bat for the ready. The two men's heads snapped up at what seemed like the same time, and stared at my horror-stricken self. The big man turned to face me with an annoyed expression, and I knew then that I should have left. I should have left and searched my house for some type of gun or sword that I already knew I didn't have, anything that would have been better than the crude weapon I now held in my sweaty grip. I should have left, not only to call for help or look for some sort of protection, but to get away from the potentially, but more like absolutely, dangerous men.

It happened, fast but slowly at the same time. It was nothing like you see in the movies, nothing slowed down when something dangerous happened. It was fast, but I saw everything that happened when it did.

The large man lunged at me, teeth bared and arms outstretched. Even though he was moving at an ungodly speed, I saw every move he made. But the thing that scared me the most, was the look he had in his muddy brown eyes. It was a murderous look, a deadly look. The kind of thing you saw in the eyes of a killer before he strikes, or something you would see in the eyes of a monster.

And I knew he was a monster. Not because of the look in his eyes, or the endless malice that seemed to leak freely from him, but because of the evil grin that was spread across his face.

* * * oXo* * *

"_**Marching thus at night, a battalion is doubly impressive. The silent monster is full of restrained power; resolute in its onward sweep, impervious to danger, it looks a menacing engine of destruction, steady to its goal, and certain of its mission."**_

**- Patrick MacGill**

**Hmm!? Don't you hate cliffhangers?**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are love.**

**-Nightongale**


End file.
